Problem: The area of a square is $4$ square feet. How long is each side?
$\text{? ft}$ $\text{? ft}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 4\text{ ft} $ $ {2} \times {2} = 4\text{ ft} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $2$ feet long.